


Hetalia: Days of Infamy

by LozFanXV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Canon, Alternate History, Civilians killed, Days of Infamy, Death, Gen, Hatred, Hawaii, Imperial Japan, Imperialism, Living under Japanese rule, Lots of Angst, Occupation, POWs, Seriously Japan is cruel, Smart!America, This is Imperial Japan, comfort women, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozFanXV/pseuds/LozFanXV
Summary: (Based on the book series: Days of Infamy)After so many questions, Alfred has enough. And nearing Memorial Day on a certain anniversary, America invites them to Honolulu to watch a documentary. This documentary tells a story Alfred has been keeping quiet about. How did America and his people live in occupation under Imperial Japanese rule in Hawaii.And in moments of the documentary, Alfred is willing to tell his thoughts and stories of what he saw.





	Hetalia: Days of Infamy

It’s a normal end for a meeting of the countries, and by those standards, Greece is fast asleep, England and France are choking each other, and Russia is scaring the Baltic nations just by sitting there and smiling. America is busy making plans for his upcoming Veteran’s Day event, mostly because this year marks the seventy-fifth anniversary since a particular part of his history began. 

Alfred feels himself shudder at the memories when a shadow falls over him. Looking up, he finds Italy standing over him. 

“Ve~ what are you writing, America?” He said, tilting his head to the side. America shrugs, hoping his nonchalance will make him go away. 

“Just some plans for what my capital and Honolulu are going to do this year for Veteran’s Day.” He said. Italy has an expression of confusion on his face, but before he could respond, England pops out of nowhere, now covered in bruises. 

“Why the bloody hell are you holding a Remembrance Day event in that place?” He said. America grimaces, he’s never exactly told the others about what happened those years on Hawaii. To be fair, who would? 

“Oh, just the usual reasons, it’s an anniversary of some events that happened there, so my people wanna remember the soldiers and all that.” He said.

“What happened on Hawaii that apparently hurt a few soldiers?” England said, apparently loudly because the room has gone quiet to listen to them. Most look confused, except Japan, he has a look of horror, well by Japan’s standards of emotions. By some blessing or another, another voice chimes in. 

“England, if you don’t know, maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it for whatever reason.” Canada said. Ignoring the whispers of “who is he?” and “where did he come from?” Alfred shoots him a thankful look. 

It takes England a couple of seconds to respond, probably because he doesn’t recognize who Canada is during that time until he seems to finally get back on track. 

“Well, I just want to know why you don’t want to talk about this? Does it involve me?” England said. America shakes his head quickly, not wanting Arthur to go on a tangent about his Revolution or the War of 1812. 

“It’s not that! Look, what I went through involved a country I now consider a close friend, and I’m not going to go blabbing about what I went through without his permission.” Alfred said.

“It’s okay, America.” Japan said. All eyes turn towards him, and America has to hand it to the guy, Japan doesn’t even seem nervous with all the attention. 

“Wait… Hawaii… Japan… anniversary… are you going to Honolulu because of the occupation of Hawaii?” England said. Alfred nods, keeping an eye on Japan just to see how he’ll respond. Sadly, the guy’s a closed book. 

“Really, that’s it?” England said. America’s mind went blank, trying to supply a response to that as some of the countries facepalm. Somewhere in his mind, he can hear his people’s cries of anger at what he said.

“So, England, from what I’m hearing, you’re saying that occupation under Imperial Japan is not that bad.” Alfred said, giving a hard smile. Immediately, England can feel the angry glares from some of the Asian countries around him.

France surprisingly came to England’s aid. “Well, you see Amerique, you rarely talk about it.” He said. America sighs, knowing what they mean. Of course, he wouldn’t like to talk about all the things he saw, that was only for him, Japan, and his people. For a while, it worked, the other countries were too concerned with their own problems to wonder about his. And then the internet came, and with it, all the questions. Of course, he refused to answer, especially with how some of them asked the questions.

“I just don’t want to talk about it, some things happened that I don’t want to remember. Besides, I’m not going to do much there. I’m going to be there three days early, just spending that time helping to set up for the event, probably watch that new documentary made, go to the memorial, and then finish it off with the annual lantern floating tribute.” America said, shrugging. 

“Ve~ I want to come!” Italy said, raising his hand. Others immediately chimed in that they want to come as well. America watches as most of the G8 raise their hands (minus Japan), South Korea wants to come, and Philippines joins in as well.

“Oh, you can definitely come.” He said, pointing to Philippines. She pumps his fist in the air while others watch in confusion. Looking to Japan, they only see him not watching the scene play out.

“Okay, all of you can come, but I do have a few rules.” He said. They all watch as he goes to the board in the room and starts to write on the whiteboard.

“Rule number one, I want ya’ll to treat my people with respect and treat the event with dignity. That means no laughing during the memorial, and don’t try to insult my people in other languages. Trust me, I’ll know, and some of my people there will probably know as well.” He said. He writes the rule down, before starting with the second rule.

“Rule two, no insulting to other countries there. That goes double for Japan. I forgave him, I just want to pay respects, no need to defend my honor or something.” He said. The others nod, and Japan sighs in relief.

“Now for the biggest rule of all, you guys have to watch the documentary with me. This one’s a big deal for you guys to understand why this is such a big deal to me, and this documentary is important for a reason. If you don’t like that, you can back out now.” he said, finishing up the board. Nobody complained, and America smiled.

“Whelp, I’m going. I’ll be at the airport on Honolulu three days before Memorial Day, I’ll pick you guys up, so good luck.” He said. Alfred then leaves, and the others start talking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

England walks down the hallway to the parking lot, hoping to get out of here. He didn’t mean to insult Alfred or the others that got occupied. It’s just that America rarely talks about it, so Arthur assumed it must not have been a big deal. That bit him when later on most of the Asian countries ripped him a new one for that statement. England can feel the beginning of a headache when he passes a door, almost missing the conversation inside. Almost…

Pausing, Arthur decides to use his sneaking from his younger days to what he calls learn (and what everybody else calls eavesdrop) what’s going on.

“I just don’t get it, Alfred, you tried to keep them from it, why are you letting them now?” England hears Philippines say.

“I have to agree with Philippines-chan on this, America-san, why now?” A voice that sounds like Japan just said.

Okay, so Philippines and Japan are talking with America, that’s okay. But they do bring up a good point.

“Because I’m done with the questions, they want answers so I’ll give them answers. This way it’ll be my people explaining it, and not some angsty teenager on the internet that hates me will they hear about it.” Alfred said.

“True, but what’s so special about this documentary anyway? You seemed keen on showing it.” Philippines said.

“Well, you remember how I carried around that camera on me? I took five pictures a day because my boss told me to if I wanted to go to Hawaii?” America said.  
Both countries agreed in their own languages, but Arthur had no idea about that. ‘Alfred took pictures under his occupation?’ He thought.

“My government released them two years ago to the public, so this documentary uses my photos along with live action to tell the history.” America said. Both countries gasp, even England has to agree that is shocking. Not many countries have their artwork used by historians.

“So that’s why this documentary is so important…” Japan said. A mumbled agreement from Alfred is all the response he gets.

“Anyways, I have to go to Hawaii anyway, make some plans and what-not.” America said.

“I know this is rude, but I really wanna help, Alfred. Both me and Japan do.” Philippines said.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, England thinks for a second that Alfred has already responded, that is until a laugh is heard.

“Sure you guys can help plan, there’s no one else I trust with this memorial.” He said.

After that was just them planning to leave to Hawaii tomorrow morning, that’s when England decides now is the time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck on this series. I've had to change the the story a little, because I'm curious as to how the other countries would react. So yeah, here you go.
> 
> I've read the book series, and already my brain was busy wondering how Alfred would react. Remember, this was America's fear during WW2, Japan occupying Hawaii, I can imagine Alfred refusing to leave unless his people are coming with him. Just my head-canon though, take what you will.
> 
> While the many source of information about this series comes from the book series, I'm also going to be adding in a few changes to make it unique. Also, I'm going to avoid using any characters from the book series, so those who haven't read the books can understand what's going on.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, they are my life source.


End file.
